Domingo
by amantis relix
Summary: Un comienzo....GSR


Domingo 7:00 PM

Domingo 7:00 PM

La cama comenzaba a ser demasiado pesada, vueltas y vueltas sin parar, buscando la postura, la sabana cayo al suelo, los rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por los huecos de la persiana y dibujaban sombras en su desnudo cuerpo. No podía dormir, el sueño apaciguador le había sido negado, demasiada tensión acumulada estos últimos días, y su mente esclava de un único pensamiento, ella.

Su mundo se derrumbó, los muros interpuestos agrietados por el paso de los años, habían caído, no tenía más excusas en las que refugiarse, en las que esconderse, su corazón había ganado a la razón, y golpeaba fuerte por salir de su encierro.

Fueron aquellos días de infame crueldad, cuando descubrió su terrible secreto, ese insoportable sufrimiento, la visión de esa niña-mujer perdida en la inmensidad de los oscuros recuerdos. Esa ira contenida que salía cual resorte ante la violencia gratuita de algunas manos criminales.

"Cómo no darse cuenta antes, tan perdido había estado en sus propios delirios, tan inmerso y absorto en su trabajo, que su capacidad de observación y percepción en referente a esa persona había disminuido. Realmente fuiste el causante, la alejaste de tu lado, no podías tenerla tan cerca, no podías respirar su aire, no podías saborear sus labios, no podías amar su cuerpo, no podías darle esperanzas, pero como fuiste capaz de hacerla tanto daño. Solo necesitaba cariño, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, la arropara todas las noches, la consolara de las terribles pesadillas, que compartiera una dura vida. Pero cada vez que se acercaba, le clavabas una daga afilada, le atravesabas y partías el corazón. Pero no solo el suyo, el tuyo sucumbía y moría al tiempo.

Aquel día lo vi en sus ojos, lo veo diariamente, ese amor ciego y absoluto hacía mi persona, y que hice la cogí la mano. ¡ Maldito seas Gilbert Grissom ¡ porque no te decidiste, a qué esperas, a qué sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez a perderla, recuerda, la locura estuvo a punto de arrebatártela de tus manos. Fue ahí, cuando tu músculo, estallo, bombeo tan bruscamente que rompió las cadenas de su cautiverio.

¡Levántate y anda! Cómo Lázaro, que tubo la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, ¡Vive!. Dile que sin ella estas perdido, sin rumbo, que es tu brújula en este mundo cruel. Tu impulso para levantarte cada día, el pensamiento que rige tu cordura, ella solo ella, capaz de perturbar tus sueños y pesadillas, la imagen con la que te levantas y te acuestas, el amor de tu vida.

Se puso en pie, decidido a acabar con su pena, con el dolor inaguantable en que estaba sumido su existencia, cansando de huir de sus sentimientos, harto de negar la verdad. Se dirigió a la ducha con una energía renovada, depuro su organismo, dejando en el olvido normas, prejuicios, y fue en su busca.

Había sido duro descansar, todavía veía el filo en su cuello, se tocaba la pequeña cicatriz y se preguntaba continuamente, cómo no le sintió llegar. Pero lo que rondaba verdaderamente en su mente era su mirada de terror, sus manos contra el cristal, su impotencia. Sentí por un momento amor, no Sara, no te confundas, tienes que olvidarlo, tienes que ser fuerte, él nunca estará a tu alcance.

Pero su actitud ha cambiado, siento su acercamiento, pero es real, o solamente lastima al saber mi verdad. Sin embargo, vino a casa, intercedió por mí… ¡Sara vale, para ya!, no des más vueltas, no confundas la realidad, solo era trabajo, te necesitaba plenamente para el trabajo.

La puerta sonó, sus nudillos golpeaban insistentemente, sacando a Sara de sus elucubraciones.

Se levanto ante la persistencia, maldiciendo al intruso por su interrupción del sueño, pensando que la figura que se hallaba detrás de la puerta era un cartero comercial. Cuando abrió, la visión le dejo estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Sara, ¿puedo entrar? – dijo Grissom.

-Si…eh….pasa.- todavía en shock, no esperaba su visita, se preguntaba que estaría pasando.

-Siento haberte despertado.

-No tranquilo, estaba despierta. ¿Grissom qué te trae por aquí?, necesitas mi ayuda.

-No, no es nada sobre el trabajo, solo necesitaba hablar con una amiga- expresó él, a la vez que la miraba con absoluta devoción, transmitiéndole todo el amor guardado en tantos años.

-De acuerdo, siéntate, mientras voy a por café.- respondió, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina su mente hacia conjeturas- "sus ojos, ese intenso mar azul, esa mirada es distinta, por un instante…no empieces de nuevo, pero esa paz, nunca he visto esa mirada, qué quiere decirme, qué encontró, ¡OH dios mío! se ha enamorado….¡mierda! por eso viene a hablar conmigo…no quiere que me inmiscuya…¡maldita sea Gilbert Grissom!.

Sus manos sudaban, sus latidos acelerados, se podían oír en el fin del mundo. Cómo decirle que la amaba con locura desde el momento en que se cruzó en su vida, que moría cada vez que la veía triste, que deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla, y hacerle el amor hasta la eternidad.

Estaba sirviendo el café en su taza, cuando sintió su aliento calido sobre su cuello, su aroma indescriptible, la embriagaba, mareaba sus sentidos, y entonces su voz, su hipnotizante voz, la hizo perder la sintonía.

-Sara, mi adorable Sara, dime que todavía no es tarde – susurro dulcemente a su oído.- Sara te amo- mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura.

Derramó el café, y la taza cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, tenía miedo a girarse, y que todo hubiera sido una alucinación, un engaño de su mente. Noto como su cuerpo era trasladado, y de repente se encontró frente a frente, a centímetros de su boca, de sus ojos, que la miraban con pasión.

-Sara, lo siento, siento haberte hecho tanto daño. Por favor no llores, no es mi intención dañarte de nuevo, perdóname, te amo tanto.

-Gil, yo…-su rostro descendió, bajo de ángulo, para evitar sus ojos.

-Sara, mírame, dime qué no me quieres, lo entenderé, y me marchare.- no halló respuesta – Esta bien, antes de irme, puedo pedirte una cosa, déjame besarte, solo una única vez.

Sus dedos con una dulce caricia se deshicieron de sus lágrimas, sus labios lentamente se aproximaron, para saborear su dulce esencia. Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus dientes, buscando a su semejante, y cuando se tocaron, cuando se entrelazaron, una corriente eléctrica traspaso sus huesos. Fueron minutos interminables, en el que por fin, dos almas gemelas compartieron una historia de amor inolvidable.

Y cuando Grissom hubo hallado repuesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el corazón desgarrado. Pero el hilo musical de su bella voz le detuvo.

-Gil,...yo también te amo.

Se giró para descubrir, el amor profundo que le profesaba, desde siempre, y para siempre. Y sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, y sus cuerpos danzaron en un ritual de amor sincero y profundo, que comenzó un Domingo y durara hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
